To Love a Weasley
by MegStar96
Summary: So basically, GW/OC. Friendship/Romance/Family. See what happens when a girl invades the deicate group that is the Weasley Twins. Better than it sounds.
1. Alexandria Nicholae Violet

**My first fanfic! Yay! I hope you guys like it. Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. They belong to the ingenious J. K. Rowling. Alex, however, is completely from the prison of my mind.**

_Dear Diary, _the girl wrote. _I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself. The first thing you should know is that I am an orphan. I live in a grimy little orphanage where no one appreciates a good joke. The next thing you should know is that I have purple hair. Most of the time, that is. It… er… how do I explain this without sounding insane? It sort of… changes, depending on my mood. Don't worry; that will be the least of your worries when I tell you this next bit: I'm a witch._

The girl looked around to make sure that nobody had seen what she had just written. They would have her committed if they read this. The whole blasted ordeal had started one day when she had been on her bed, reading a new joke book…

"_What did the buffalo say to his child when he was about to leave for college?" she had read to the room at large. "Nobody? He said: bison! Get it? Like bye _son_?"_

_Before anyone could comment, the matron had entered with a rather sour looking old woman with a pinched-up face. She was wearing a tall pointed hat._

"_Miss Violet, this woman would like to speak to you _alone_." the matron had droned, looking very important. Alex followed the pointy-hatted woman into the orphanages parlour._

'_Is she going to adopt me?' Alex thought to herself. 'I certainly hope not. She looks like a…"_

"_Are you a witch?" she had blurted out before she could stop herself. Darn it! Alex always hated it when her words outran her thoughts. The woman looked momentarily shocked, though it was hard to tell what with her face being so pinched and all._

"_Whatever makes you say that?" the woman had asked with a slightly lilted voice_

"_Your hat," Alex had said. "It's the type witches wear in faerie stories."_

"_Very observant," the woman replied. "Yes, I am, in fact, a witch. And for that matter, so are you."_

That was when everything had changed for Alexandria Nicholae Violet. She was a witch.

Then she had received a series of letters from this 'Hogwarts' school. She was sent a list of school supplies she needed to buy, and directions to a street not too terribly far from the orphanage. A street that had a secret entrance to a large selection of _magic _shops. It was there that she first met the Weasley twins.

_She was running along Diagon Alley, almost too excited to bear, when she accidentally slammed right into a pleasant-faced, rather stout woman with bright red hair._

"_Oops! So sorry, ma'am!" Alex exclaimed, face flushing redder than the woman's hair._

"_Oh," the woman laughed, "it's perfectly all right, dearie. First year supply shopping?" Alex nodded. "It's my boys first year to Hogwarts as well." She pushed from behind her two boys with equally shocking red hair and identical sprinklings of freckles across their faces._

"_Hey," the one to the left said, walking up and shaking her hand. "I'm Fred, and this is my brother." The other boy just smiled and inclined his head until the one called Fred prodded him. "Earth to George! Hello, Casanova. Care to join us?"_

"_I'm George," he said, coming forward to shake her hand as his brother had done._

"_Alex," she said, smiling back at him._

She smiled then and there, remembering. She had spent the rest of the day supply shopping with the various charming fiery-haired members of the Weasley clan. She hadn't seen them since, though. At least, not until later when she would receive some rather shocking news…

**Okay, so how am I doing? Thanks for enduring my first ever chapter of my first ever fanfic. I kid thee not, tall me what you think about it, okay? Be brutal.**


	2. Dear Molly

**Wow, people seem to truly like this story! Well, just for you guys - you know who you are - a quick update, fresh out of the proverbial oven! So, yeah, I don't own the Weasleys or Dumbledore or Hogwarts.**

_Dear Molly,_

_I would like to thank you for your generous offer to take an orphan into your already bustling home. It will be greatly beneficial to the dear child. Said child will be dropped off at your house tomorrow evening at approximately five-o-clock pm. She has already purchased school supplies, and has been briefed on the goings on of Hogwarts. I cannot thank you enough for the generosity of your offer. Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Molly set the letter down on the wooden dining table and questioned her own sanity - not for the first time this week. She would now have to care for another child. On the bright side, she reminded herself, it is someone in Fred and George's year, so it's not like it'll cause schedule conflicts.

While she was thinking to herself, her husband Arthur strode silently into the room, wrapping his arms around her from behind when he saw how worn out she looked.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Molly handed him the letter silently. "Oh, come now, love. I know you well enough to know that you're a wonderful mother, and you have nothing to worry about. Besides," he added with a wry grin, "you've survived raising Fred and George, so how hard can adding another child be?" She smiled. Arthur always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Thank you, dear," she said, feeling much better at this point. "That was actually very helpful." She stood up and pulled him into a big hug, reaching up to wrap her arms lovingly around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you more," he smiled.

"Gross!" said their second youngest child, Ron, peaking his head in from around the corner. Molly looked at him threateningly and he ran back up to his room. Both Weasley parents shook their head and laughed before returning to the preperations for the new child's arrival.

**Sorry, kind of short, but I find shorter chapters seem to help the timeline run better in this particular story. By the way, you guys also might want to check out m other Harry Potter story, Mine Alone. It's got longer chapters, and more of them. Merci bout coup!**


	3. The Third Twin

It was when she saw the little girl that Molly Weasley received a shock.

"You're the little girl from Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed, scolding herself inwardly for the seemingly obvious comment. She had seen her hair, and she highly doubted that there would be multiple metamorphmaguses - _metamorphmagi?_- about to enter their first year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah. Am I coming to live with you guys?" Hope shone in the young girl's brown - no, purple… no, _green_ eyes. Molly was, well, mollified.

"Yes, dear. You remember my boys, I assume." The child's face broke into an ear-to-ear grin, revealing a bright, toothy smile.

"Of course!" she cried. "They're hilarious!" A look of realization crossed her face and her smile grew, if possible, even wider. "And now it'll be like they're my brothers! I've always wanted brothers…" she added quietly. "I could be the third twin!" Suddenly she morphed into a replica of one of the twin, but with longer hair and a more feminine face.

Molly couldn't help but laugh. It was as though she was looking at a female Fred or George. The laugh was both a laugh of amusement and a laugh of relief. At least she would fit right in with the rest of the Weasley family.

While she was pondering her new ward, the twins must have heard the commotion, as two identical, freckle-marred faces were now peering around the corner of the banister.

"Mum!" exclaimed Fred, the more vocal of the two. "Out of sheer curiosity, why is there a girl…"

"In our kitchen…" George continued.

"Who looks just. Like. Us?" they finished in unison.

"Oh!" the girl shouted. "Yeah, sorry." Suddenly, she was purple haired and green-eyed yet again.

"Alex!" the twins cried, running up to her for hugs and high-fives.

"She's going to be staying with us while she's not at school," Molly explained. "So I want you to make her feel welcome, like family. Okay?" She prepared one of her best mom glares.

"Of course, Mum," George said, waving his hand absently, already halfway out the door with the other two children. Molly shook her head, smiling pleasantly to herself. _Oh, yes, _Molly thought. _Alex would fit in just fine._


End file.
